This invention relates to a portable picnic cooler and more particularly to such a cooler having a table storable within a hollow cavity of the cooler cover.
When using picnic coolers, it is often desirable to have a table or other work surface upon which to position food or utensils. However, it is frequently inconvenient to carry a separate table with a picnic cooler. It is also inconvenient to use the cooler cover as a table because the cover must be moved to allow access to and closing of the cooler.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a picnic cooler which stores a table in a hollow cavity of the cooler lid.
Another object is to provide such a cooler which enables the table to be quickly and easily removed from the cooler lid.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a cooler wherein the table is configured in cooperation with the cooler so that the table can be supported with legs at one end of the table and by a cooler handle at the other end of the table.
Still another object is to provide such a cooler wherein the table can remain in a horizontal, operative position while the cooler lid can be raised and lowered to open and close the cooler.
A still further object is to provide such a cooler wherein the table can be removably locked into position within the hollow cavity of the cooler cover when the table is not in use.
Another object is to provide such a cooler wherein the table can be quickly and easily removed from the hollow cooler lid and wherein the table can be quickly and easily inserted into the hollow cooler lid.
Still another object is to provide such a cooler wherein the table can be quickly and easily erected for use in cooperation with the cooler and wherein the table can be quickly and easily inserted into the cooler cover for storage.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.